crashofcarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Energy Car
The Energy Car is a vehicle of Epic rarity. It is a fancy vehicle with a fancy name, but it has it's name for a reason, a reason that makes every other car's nightmare into a piece of cake. Special While railguns instantly destroy unshielded vehicles, the Energy Car, while unprotected, benefits as it heals when hit by a railgun. Since in a rumble, nobody shoots their railgun properly as it's hard to aim anyway, players fire it as soon as possible to dispose it. As a result of their infinite range, this may make them hard to avoid and often being destroyed by the beam as a result. However Energy Car can head straight into the beam without a sweat and trouble, benefitting itself in the process. As railgun benefits it, try to stay away from other cars and avoid attention until a railgun beam shows up for you to drive into. The car itself, is however, not pretty much expected. Although it has good top speed, it's bad acceleration and handling hampers the car's performance, making it unable to react to sudden changes. Within this, the Energy Car must always be on the move, and thus maps with speed boosts would help out a lot. The heal mechanic is simple. Once the Energy Car ventures into the beam, the front hood would open and reveal an antennae that transfers the energy to the car's batteries and a small green plus sign as well as floating electricity bolts are visible. The car's appearance returns to normal soon after. Regardless of anything else, it can always heal to full when shot by the beam. After the release of the Facility Update, the Energy Car has seen more light in it's future. There's a fixed source of energy beam at the particle accelerator, that it can easily take advantage to heal itself. With the release of the Hollows update, the Energy car has seen an improvement to it's ability more than before. It can now be healed from using it's own railgun beam, giving it an advantage to use the railgun as a source of healing. Gallery Energy_Car_Healing.png|Healing process Trivia * Since railguns in-game are more like lasers, the energy car possibly has the ability to collect the energy from the blast and (presumably) convert them to heal itself. * It is the only vehicle that will heal when hit by a weapon. * It can heal under the protection of a shield, even though the shield technically prevents the vehicle from being hit by a railgun. * The Energy Car formerly was released as an upcoming vehicle in a Hypergrid update, but was no longer the case after the Facility Update. * After the Hollows update, the Energy Car can now heal from it's own railgun, when picked up from a box. Before the update, it could only heal from an enemy's railgun beam, however this is no longer the case. Category:Epic Cars Category:Upcoming Vehicles Category:Cars Category:Hypergrid Update Category:Formerly Upcoming Vehicles